


How could I ever be ashamed of loving you, Shane?

by Yellowshirtgurl



Series: Prompts from Daddy [4]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowshirtgurl/pseuds/Yellowshirtgurl
Summary: Prompt from SSSOther than Watcher, what's your favorite fandom? What's a fandom you've always wanted to see a crossover with, or a universe you think the boys would be cool in?For this one i used Aristotle and Dante discover the secret of the universe book but made it shyan.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Prompts from Daddy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164950
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Shyan Shipping Society Daily Prompts





	How could I ever be ashamed of loving you, Shane?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Popkin16 for the beta

Ryan was driving after the cinema when Shane silently asked, with just a look, the reason why Ryan was taking that road, instead of the normal path to take them home. He heard Ryan answering, ‘’We are going to desert, is everything alright?’’ and received a nod and a small smile from Shane as answer.

Both of them know that all the experiences that they had together in the desert were responsible for the change in their lives.

Shane was searching to find the aux cable to play some music. Once he found it, he scrolled through his favorite spotify 's favourite playlist to play some song. Somehow, any song seems to be a good one to play at this moment.

Our hearts were beating so loud inside each one of us, making them think that they were alone in the excitement for what was going to happen in a nearby future.

Ryan sigh loudly and murmured to the air saying, “We love this place.” Shane only sighed back and touched the tennis shoes that were hanging in the rearview. They were his present to Ryan, and despite being mad at each other, they were still in Ryan's car - that meant a lot to him. He heard Ryan laughing at his attitude as an answer.

When the driver parked the car at the same place he usually does the heartbeats seem to be even louder.

“I’m sorry, Shane.” Ryan spoke while moving his hands anxiously at the steering wheel, because he knows if he stared at the other man he wouldn't speak half of what he had planned to say that night.

“I can’t pardon you right now, you know I’m still mad with you” Shane sighed one more time while he answered.

“I'm asking once again: what do you want me to do?”

“Ryan, the truth is I can’t do this anymore,” and Shane left the car with a slam of the door. 

Ryan climbed out and went after Shane for answers.

“Hey,” said Ryan, while touching his shoulder gently, waiting for the other man to look at him in the eyes. 

“I don't like when you touch me, ” Shane answered in a harsh way.

After a few minutes, the stars seemed to be shining even more, the wind howling even with an intensity that made the silence between them something palpable. Ryan knew that he needed to be honest and stop buckling up all those feelings inside of him.

“Shane?”

“What?” He answered with rage.

“I need to say something,” Ryan spoke while hiding his shaking hands in the pocket off his hoodie.

“You can speak,” Shane gave him a less bitter answer upon seeing that his friend was too anxious.

Ryan remembered when they first kissed in the other man's room. He had lied that the kiss didn't make him feel anything, even though he knew that something had been aligned, but lying in that moment seemed the right choice to be done.

“What the hell, Ryan. Are you planning to make me hate you?”

“No, quite the opposite. I lied to you when I said the kiss didn’t make me feel something. It made me feel full. Please kiss me again,” Ryan answered, while sighing loudly. He was trying his hardest to not cry while he waited for an answer.

“Since you liked it that much you can kiss me then, ”and Shane’s mouth stretched into a grin while answering 

Ryan met Shane's lips halfway and it caused the world to stop, the problems to vanish, and the anxiety to melt in his lips somehow. The world seemed to be perfect but the air was starting to become a need in their bodies which made the kiss stop.

Ryan was resting his forehead on Shane’s chest and murmured something to the desert, and to the other man, that seemed to be, “I need you.” 

The lips of the lovers met again and again, and they go on to observe the stars. _But this time I had you and you had me. The stars seemed to line up differently because of the two of us, and in that moment I was sure that all the shame, uncertainty, and fears that I had dissolved between the kisses and hugs. ___

___How could I ever be ashamed of loving you, Shane? ____ _


End file.
